Talk:Touching the Sky (Quest)
Bug? about 3 minutes after i activate the snow elf's dialogue in the forgotten vale and begin fighting the frozen charus and frozen falmer, the game freezes. it only happens on that map and i have tried rezoning, reloading, and cleaning the skyrim disk also and it still freezes after the 2nd wave of frozen creatures spawn (on the xbox 360) Bug Update Needed '''Possible PS3 Bug: '''I was filling the ewer and on the last basin, it glitches and says i cannot fill it in combat. This is fixed by fast traveling somewhere and FT-ing back. 06:10, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Interwiki-Links Please add those Links: de:Berührung des Himmels (Quest) ru:Прикосновение к небу (Квест) thanks, Mike alias the Checker (talk) 00:47, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Bug? Bug? about 3 minutes after i activate the snow elf's dialogue in the forgotten vale and begin fighting the frozen charus and frozen falmer, the game freezes. it only happens on that map and i have tried rezoning, reloading, and cleaning the skyrim disk also and it still freezes after the 2nd wave of frozen creatures spawn (on the xbox 360/ and the PS3) Found that its Serena causing the bug as its happended in other caves or open world. Only cure is to dismiss Serena which isnt possible during this quest. Bethesda knows about htis bug as I have told them not that they will do anything about it. Unless they see this I am hoping. The sapphire paragon The sapphire paragon can be obtained shortly after the amethyst paragon. Having killed the frost giant holding the amethyst paragon as directed in the walk through, backtrack to the ramp you came down to go to the previous way shrine. If you look back up the ramp you can bear left over a cliff. This allows you to get up the waterfall near the first frost giant to the second level. Travel along the cliff and then carefully drop down - a frost giant is in an alcove directly under the cliff and opposite a paragon pedestal on the other side of the river. It is holding the sapphire paragon. Hope this complies with the posting directions. Caladan Bug Update: Picking up Auriel's Bow fails to start Kindred Judgement I just had this issue on the 360. The fix required transfering the file to PC and using console commands, then transfering back, but it works. The problem was caused by the fact that Garmr on my game had been killed (I'm assuming that CuSith's death would cause the same issue). Reviving him solved it, however I could not get to his body as it had already disappeared. My earliest save was right after the battle with Vyrthur and before talking to his brother. By entering the console commands: 1. prid (press enter) 2. enable (press enter) 3. player.placeatme (press enter) 23:48, February 13, 2014 (UTC)ChancellorAce X Jeweled paragon search The page currently lists the locations of three of the jeweled paragons but not the remaining two or the platform itself. Here are a couple of suggestions to add to the page by those who are able: (In the final paragraph of the forgotten vale) The frost giant holding the Emerald Paragon is located in a paddock area near the summit of the mountain falamer village. For those who bypass the village on the lower river route, it can be reached by backtracking along the paths. You will be required to fight several falamer but not as many as the full route. (After the complettion of the quest) For those collecting the jewelled paradons, a simple way to reach the paragon platform is to teleport to the wayshrine of radiance. Upon exiting the shrine head directly East - gently hop down the cliff that the Wayshrine of Resolution stands on, across the river that fills the iced-over lake, and over the hill on the other side to find a flat area with a river between and upper and lower waterfall. On the same side as the player (the western bank) is the Paragon Platform, and on the opposite side is the Frost Giant that drops the final Sapphire Paragon when defeated. Using the paragons on the receptical on the platform will open portals that give access to hidden areas around the Vale with treasure inside. Jourell1 (talk) 20:25, April 19, 2014 (UTC) The "solution" for the non-starting kindred judgement quest does not work for me. In fact with getstage dlc1vq07 I see 200 after taking the bow and without consoling anything, though the kindred judgement still does not start. Amperial (talk) 19:06, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Unrelenting Force Tip It should mention somewhere that a well-aimed, full unrelenting force shout can end the battle with the Arch- Curate instantly, as he stands very close to a tall cliff when it begins. 01:25, December 19, 2014 (UTC)